Nitrogen
The Nitrogen is a scout buggy in service of two factions, despite this the vehicle was previously used by GLA as speedy artillery as the Ratfink, today its two variants are in terms of arnament and roles different. Despite its service as the Ratfink, the Nitrogen is currently being utilised by the following forces as a scout. *'Company of Liberty' - Combat Scout, transports 4 soldiers. Armed with rocket launchers *'United Forces of Africa' - Combat scout, utilises a flashbang launcher & machine guns Company of Liberty "Get lost ya head full-o-eyeballs!" - Angered Nitrogen operator - The Mustang Nitrogen is a light scout vehicle which is armed with a set of anti-tank launchers capable of destroying weak vehicles or stronger targets if used in teams or in swarms. The vehicle's current 2.9i Turbo model also has a seating capacity for soldiers to be transported in, it is a cheaper alternative if any of the Company's commanders doesn't have access to the Mule Transports due to high costs of running the vehicle on the battlefield. These fast vehicles are also good for hit & run attacks, but there comes a weakness for the Nitrogen, its rocket launchers on the back cannot turn due to its moulded turret, therefore the vehicle must turn to utilise its firepower. Tactics Allthough this speedy vehicle is mostly used for primary and early scouting missions for any Company commander, its anti-tank rocket launchers will do good against weaker vehicles and sometimes if used in groups while they are transporting teams of soldiers to the frontlines, these scout vehicles can easily take on stronger targets but sometimes may fail at the objective, unlike the Mules and many other transport vehicles. The Nitrogen is cheap to run, and dont take long to build them since they can be built at the Command Quarters like the Landsweeper and the Cheetah Crawler. Though it is mainly weak due to its armour and its mass production whilst fending off the enemy, the Nitrogen can easily distract enemy vehicles and aircraft due to its vicious speed and powerful agility when manauvering obstacles on the battlefield. United Forces of Africa "Humiliated by Africa!" - UFA Nitrogen operator mocking his enemies - Battle Lords of the new United Forces of Africa uses the Nitrogen to patrol their homeland and ensure their borders are kept safe from the Global Liberation Resistance Force, these versions of the Nitrogen have not just a rocket launcher, but they have too a nice flashbang grenade launcher and a set of 50. caliber machine guns installed onto their imported Nitrogen Buggies to assist with infantry and garrisons on the battlefield where the United Forces of Africa heads for in their war on terror while financed by the Company of Liberty. Behind the Scenes * The Nitrogen Scout Buggy for the Company of Liberty and the United Forces of Africa is basically like a lighter scout version of the Global Liberation Army's Rocket Buggy. * Nitrogen Scouts also has transport capabilities and also additional weapons such as machine guns and flashbang launchers for the African version.﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the United Forces of Africa Category:Vehicles